Eris
Eris 'is a villain from the Ovium Series, originally from the 2003 Dreamworks SKG animated feature Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. The Goddess of Discord and founder/member of Eris' Quandrant Eris desperatley desires for world chaos and for the chance to garner control of the Ovium upon learning of courtesy of series primary antagonist Narlette Simoris. Journal Entries ''Ovium '''First Entry Goddess of Discord. She's using the Ova's which have crept into her chaos realm world Tartarus to try and find the Ovum of her world. She upon divines it's location through the help of a legion of the shadowy ova's which she garnered control over. However she faces resistance from a former black hearted thief sailor Sinbad who is known as the collective Hero of the Twelve Cities and his faithful slobbery dog companion Spike who have come to Tartarus as Eris has set free a legion of the Ova's in the city world of Syracuse. Eris has a passion for chaos and places Tressa, Sylvia, Sinbad and Spike the dog in a set up tournament of Tartarus she has created where the heroes must do battle with the different varieties of Ova's she has gained possession of. She unravelled things into chaos and stole the screen in "Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas" (2003) 'Second Entry' Goddess of Discord. She first attempted to seize control of the Ovum of her world Tartarus courtesy of the legion of Ova's she had garnered control of which came to her world. She was briefly defeated by Tressa, Sylvia, a former black hearted thief sailor Sinbad and dog Spike. She now has departed from her world in plan of forming a group of followers which she hopes will aid her in finding and garnering control of the Ovium (Ovum of all worlds). Whilest she is gone hero brothers Calvin and Malvin arrive in Tartarus and discover that Eris has left behind a swirling vortez of energy which served formerly as her portal out of the world but left behind is altering her world and ultimatley destroying it. Eris also was originally from the homeworld of Syracuse until she separated her chaos dimension area of the world into a world of it's own which took a great deal of her power. She unravelled things into chaos and stole the screen in "Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas" (2003) ''Ovium: Miracle to the Max'' 'First Entry' Goddess of Chaos and Discord. She since the events of Ovium has given up on the plan of acquiring the four heroes to access the Ovium (seeing as the inspiration Narlette Simoris already beat her to this plan and consequently failed). She still has control of the quandrant of villains she assembled in the First Ovium and apparently has turned her ways to that of prosperity and harmony, in replacement of chaos and strife. However the Sorrow have lied in saying she has an overrall good plan they must help with and instead is planning the second possible way to gain access to the Ovium by lowering it's four shields. The Converted Souls of Four Princesses: Which include even her original homeworld princess Marina. Category:Characters Category:Somebody Category:Dreamworks Villains Category:Villains Category:Tartarus Denizens